


Deal

by Jronq14



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jronq14/pseuds/Jronq14
Summary: Robyn and Winter used to date in High school but broke up. Winter has to talk to Robyn about Atlas business over lunch.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/ Robin Hill
Kudos: 22





	Deal

“ So officer Schnee what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting” Robyn greeted Winter had called Robyn earlier today to schedule a meeting at a local diner in mantle. She waited not more than 5 minutes for winter to show up at the exact time she said she would, she’s nothing if not punctual.  
” I need you and your happy huntresses to stop stealing cargo vans” Winter explained taking a seat in front of Robyn.  
” And here I thought this would be a friendly meeting I have missed you you know” Robyn deflected smirking at the white hair maiden in front of her as she blushed but quickly contained herself.  
” There’s nothing to miss will you be complying or will I have to report back that your disobeying orders” Winter asked trying her hardest to remain professional.  
” I’ll comply when you admit you miss me just as much as I miss you,” Robyn said placing her face in her hands watching the woman in front of her cautiously watching to see any change in her expression that winter may beat into submission. To her surprise she didn’t she allowed herself to frown.  
” Robyn” Winter sighed allowing her professional demeanor to disappear “ we‘ve been over this it’s over we can’t keep rehashing the past” Winter explained yes she would not deny the fact that she dated the blonde in high school. However, that was years ago she would rather the information not get around.  
” what we had was special I think about it a lot you know what would have happened if I’d listen to you and join the military we would have been engaged by now” Robyn simply explained waving a waitress over.  
” Please stop,” Winter said she rather not think of her painful past.  
” I’m sorry okay as I said before I miss you,” Robyn said reaching a hand over to hold hers.  
” I miss you too” Winter admitted taking her hand in her own staring into Robyn purple eyes a part of her wanted to reach over and kiss the blonde but the other part the military officer knows she can’t.  
” what can I get for you both,” the waitress asked approaching the two Winter quickly removed her hand causing Robyn to frown.  
” Blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and a hash brown for her and I’ll take your tower of waffles please” Robyn ordered causing a look of shock to appear on Winter's face. “ what I remembered “ She simply said winking.  
” your order will be out in a few, “ The waitress said smiling at the scene heading back to get their order.  
” Did you only agree to this because you wanted to talk about us?” Winter asked the second the waitress was out of earshot.  
” If I’m being honest yes I can’t get you out of my head “ Robyn admitted looking anywhere but at Winter.  
” There’s nothing we can do you made your choice and I made mine, “ Winter said anger evident in her voice.  
” Bullshit and you know it I want to be with you politics aside We were great together you can’t deny that my choice was for the city of mantle you made your choice when you turned your back on this city and me,” Robyn said in a soft whisper trying not to yell.  
” What did you want from me Robyn you started a rebellion and I was about to be promoted I couldn’t get where I am now if I was still with you” Winter argued back through gritted teeth.  
” I wanted you to fucking fight for us “ Robyn finally yelled gaining some looks from the other customers. “ my decision had nothing to do with us and you knew that I loved you and I would have done anything for you I just couldn’t watch mantle be mistreated any longer.  
” You Loved Me,” Winter asked they finally made eye contact and Robyn could see the tears threatening to fall from winter's eyes.  
” I love you” Robyn corrected herself allowing herself to smile a bit.  
” Uh I love you too,” Winter said holding back her tears looking around to see if anyone was listening in to their conversation. While looking Robyn reached over and placed her hand gently on Winter's face forcing her to look at her.  
” I want you okay I don’t care about your military standing I don’t care about your relationship to Ironwood I miss you okay all I want is for you to be mine again fuck the politic we keep our personal and professional lives separate I just want you, “ Robyn said looking Winter in the eyes making sure her point gets across.  
” I want you too” Winter simply said allowing herself to relax under Robyn's touch.  
” Is that your way of saying you’ll give this another shot?” Robyn asked hopefully.  
”only if you agree to not tell me of your rebel affairs,” Winter asked laughing Robyn missed that sound if she’s being honest.  
“ deal ” Robyn answered laughing herself as the waitress made her way back to their table with their meals. The two sat down peacefully making conversation to catch up for lost time occasionally holding hands under the table. Winter let her guard down and allowed herself to drop her professional demeanor and enjoy Robyn's company while Robyn did the same.


End file.
